


Come Home

by 0alchemy0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco really loves Harry, Fluff, M/M, Narcissa Malfoy ships Drarry, war at hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0alchemy0/pseuds/0alchemy0
Summary: Draco felt his heart sink as the Battle at Hogwarts started to rage on. Draco dreaded how this war was going to play out....(this is a cute little drabble of my boyos)





	Come Home

Draco's heart stopped when he saw Hagrid drop Harry's body on the cold, bloody stone. He ran from the crowd of the Aurors, the students and teachers, and the parents, and he bolted over to Harry's dead body. He scooped Harry up in his arms, and he cried. Voldemort laughed. Hermione and Ron joined Draco by Harry's body and they both cried. Narcissa walked away from the rest of the Death Eaters, and over to her son. Voldemort started talking, giving his "grand speech". Narcissa somehow managed to pull Draco away from Harry and she disappeared. Draco ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He flopped on his bed and started to cry. He lost the closest thing to a home he ever had. Yes, they hated each other, but after the Triwizard tournament, and seeing how terribly Harry reacted to having Peter Pettigrew, someone his father thought of as a brother, kill his friend. Draco watched as the loss of his last remaining wizard family, died before his eyes. Draco soon didn't hate Harry, he started to love him. When they moved past the feud they had, Harry was the first person Draco started to turn to when he was being recruited as a Death Eater. 

Harry made everything better. All of the nights they spent in an old room in the Three Broomsticks, sometimes in the Room of Requirement, were nights when Harry was trying to calm Draco from crying. Trying to tell him he's going to be fine, and he's not going to get killed by Voldemort. Harry made a promise to Draco that he'd make sure nothing bad happens to him. Draco now realized, Harry probably died to protect him. He thought Harry made a deal with Voldemort. Harry's life, for Draco's protection. The thought that Harry instantly gave himself up to end the war, made Draco cry until there wasn't anything left to cry. Draco looked over at his dresser, Harry's warm, quidditch jacket was draped over the dresser. He got up from his bed and grabbed the jacket. He buried his face in it, his senses overwhelmed with Harry's smell. Narcissa came into the room and hugged her son. She started crying too.

Draco wrote letters to her about him and Harry. In one very long letter, he basically came out to her, and he apologized that he's not the son she wanted. Narcissa replied with that he's everything she wants and more. She loved the idea that Draco has someone in his life that makes him feel more at home than the mansion he was raised in. 

"It's going to be okay," Narcissa sniffled. Draco shook his head. He kept repeating "He's gone,". His voice is muffled by Harry's jacket. Draco's tired, stinging eyes, got heavy and he fell asleep. His dreams are full of memories of him and Harry. Times, when Harry ran away from his house in the summer, and found Harry, because he always seemed to calm Draco. It used to pain Draco to admit that He's felt more at home around Harry than in his own home. Now, all of that is gone... and for the first time in a long time, he felt completely alone. That's terrifying. 

__________

 

Narcissa is sitting in her living room, worried about her son, completely freaking out over what's going to happen to him. Lucius showed up, and Narcissa completely ratted him out to the Ministry. It was satisfying for her to watch them take Lucius away. She spent her whole night completely sleepless. She was sitting at the desk until one of the maids came in.

"Ma'am, there is someone at the front door waiting for you," Narcissa sighed and stood up. She walked down the stairs, her heel clicking in the big, empty, mansion. She walked to the front door and opened it. There, she saw a boy. He had black messy hair, back circle glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Narcissa pulled him into a hug. She met up with Harry in the woods, she knew what was going to happen. He told her, when they bring his body back, she has to take Draco away from the school at all costs. 

"He's up in his room," Narcissa said with a smile on her face. Harry thanked Narcissa and he bolted up the stairs to Draco's room. He opened the closed door, knowing how it creaks when it opens. 

"Go away," Draco mumbled. His voice is sad, and you can hear the tears almost choking him. Harry kept walking, a floor board squeaked, under his feet and Draco turned around, prepared to yell, but not prepared to see Harry. He jumped up from his bed and fling himself towards Harry. "You're alive! I thought..." 

"Yeah, it didn't stick. On the brightside, Voldemort is dead. Turns out I was his horcrux, when he killed me, he only killed the horcrux part of me. I told your mother to take you far away from Hogwarts, because things got ugly again when you left. I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Oh, but you want me to lie her for hours, crying over you," Draco said, half laughing.

"It wasn't part of the plan, I'm sorry," Harry said, his arms wrapping around Draco. "I'm back," He said, leaning forward to kiss Draco. Harry and Draco both flopped onto Draco's bed, wrapped up in each other. "I'm never going to leave you." Harry mumbled against Draco's forehead. Draco smiled and left a kiss on Harry's neck. Narcissa went into the room to check on them. A smile broke out on her face when she saw the two boys cuddling together. She knew that Draco is safe and sound in Harry's arms. All of the pressure from the war and having to pick sides, was lifted. They are now just two boys who survived the war. They are now able to go live their life how they want to, and not be bothered by anyone.

__

"Harry?" Draco asked in the morning, his head is laying on Harry's chest.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about my dark mark?" Draco asked Harry shrugged his shoulders. "The ministry is deeming everyone with the mark a follower and as someone who participated on Voldemort's side."

"I'll tell them that you had nothing to do with it," Harry replied. "I'll tell them it was against your will. That it was your father's doing."

"What if they don't listen? They're going to take me away..."

"No they're not. We can move out to the countryside, live in my grandparent's place... Sirius took me there once, he told me stories of endless games of Wizards Chess, pictures of all of the Marauders with summaries of their adventures. We can live there, start up our own family and live in peace, and away from the grasp of the Ministry," Draco smiled. 

"Yeah. That sounds like a great idea," Draco nuzzled Harry. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Harry replied, kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is short. But, if you think of it, if I made it longer, I probably would have made it really really sad and I need to take a break from writing sad stories XD   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little drabble, v short, but we stan XD  
> thank you for reading, I'll see you in my other Harry Potter fics~~


End file.
